The Goddess Who Brought Hell
by InuKag19
Summary: Celebrities getting together… sounds typical right? Except there's nothing normal about this; one's a hanyou, the other's a miko. They hate each other from the start but fate has a funny way of bending destiny to your displeasure. IK/MS
1. From North to South

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**This is a disclaimer, not only for this chapter, but for all chapters in the future for this story. **_**Inuyasha**_** and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However some characters in this story are my own creations and they belong to me.**

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 1 – From North to South**_

[({..**..})]

Inuyasha unwillingly stepped out of the protection of his Porsche. Naraku slyly coaxed him out and he knew it. He grinned as Inuyasha frowned at the millions of pairs of eyes stared at him unblinking, drinking in his form, like a cave full of bats watching their prey. It unnerved Inuyasha that people can be so…so…frustrating. He was just glad he was half-human and not full, otherwise, he'd never have had the chance to understand the feelings of demons and their reasons as to why they despise humans like these.

Unfortunately, that advantage came at a price. Both humans and demons alike, however much he understood them equally with justice, hated half-demons such as Inuyasha with a passion. It seemed to be the only thought between them that united them similarly. Inuyasha smirked and chuckled at his own joke. Naraku, used to these sudden, odd outbursts never blinked an eyelash, while for everyone else; it seemed to draw them out of their stupor.

They immediately got started their so called 'onslaught' as Inuyasha, having gone through this millions of times in his life, merely jumped high enough to land on the roof. He smirked casually, while the adults looked at him in disgust and kids looked up with a promised loyalty and faithfulness. He sighed dramatically. If only the parents would let kids grow up their own way instead of forcing untrue thoughts into those pure heads. _Ha! As if __that'll__ ever happen. If it ever did, the chicken would be calling everyone telling us all that the sky is falling! *contented sigh* I crack myself up…parents and letting their kids stay pure…HAHAHA! _Once again, his smirk reappeared with full force, causing the kids to giggle in pleasure, especially the teen girls.

To them, nothing mattered as long as their boyfriend was hot, and as of now, Inuyasha Taisho, famous soccer player, signed off for 5 million dollars, was their new target. Each teen sent out her own threat telepathically to each other, and Inuyasha somehow noticed the tension that seemed to seep out of the millions of teens' pores. _Ugh…Not again. What is it with these girls? Do they not understand age difference? But then again, I'm only 24… *sigh* At least, this time there's no guys out there in the crowd too…_ He jumped down this time and caught on to a railing, swung himself and aimed himself towards the open automatic doors. With one more graceful jump, he made it inside the building and got the door blocked with security and ran to his hotel room.

Once he got to his room, he looked around at his surroundings, sighing in contentment. The room wasn't overly bright, too girly or too manly with dark windows either. Though he was a man, a guy needed some light in his life, and since he didn't outside, he might as well have a little shine in his room. He strode over to the 'window' that covered one whole side of his room. He growled in frustration as he noticed the mob still outside the building. _From up this high, it looks like they are mice._ He chuckled.

"You know, you should go get yourself a girlfriend. Maybe she'll lighten you up, enough to let you say your mental jokes out loud, instead of chuckling to yourself all the time." A deep voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha growled. _So much for 'me time.'_ He thought, frustrated beyond words. And growls.

Naraku sighed. "You know, you should really learn how to exercise patience. Look at me for example. I'm the one hoisting all your work on my shoulders, yet you don't see me growling at every living thing."

"I don't growl at trees and plants." Inuyasha smirked in victory.

"Oh, so sorry. I meant living things that could talk." The smirk faded.

"I wasn't smirking outside in the midst of that huge crowd." It came back full force.

"You were too busy thinking to yourself, and laughing at your own jokes." Full force became full blown.

"At least I have some self-humour." He grumbled.

Naraku glared a bit. Then he seemed to mentally roll his eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Ha! See, you can't even beat me in a simple glaring contest!" Inuyasha once again smirked in triumph.

"I'm pretty sure I could if I want to, Inuyasha. Now get ready to go out for dinner. You know the drill." Naraku ordered, almost like a child, it sounded to Inuyasha. Before he could say so, the doorbell rang and Inuyasha ran into hiding.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Naraku asked politely. _How does he do that? One minute he's fighting with me, next second he's all professional and business man like. Geez…I can't understand grown men sometimes. But then again, he's only a few years older than me, right…Crap! I don't even know my manager's AGE! Oh well, I have more important things to do._

At the door, the 'stranger' was grinning, knowing that Inuyasha was in here and he could smell her if he got his head out of the Inuyasha world. So she just waited…and waited…and waited…

"Oh crap! Sango?" Inuyasha jumped out of his hiding place and almost ambushed Sango, when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to act like a professional, just like his manager was. He skidded to a stop and tried to keep his grin from slipping out.

Sango grinned like a maniac, knowing her non-blood related brother so well, and hugged him fiercely, all the while not caring that Naraku was staring at the two like it was gossip to sink in and spread around. "So what's up Yashie?" Sango reached up to ruffle his mane of hair, as he was a few inches taller than her.

He playfully growled. "You know you're not supposed to call me that anymore."

"Yah, but you also said that I can call you that when you're alone."

"Do I look alone to you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, for a moment scared that his 'sister' was going blind. She giggled knowing exactly what was going on in that pea-sized brain of his.

"Of course not you big, strong dummy. I can see that your manager Naraku Onigumo is here."

"Anyways, wanna come with us out to dinner?"

"Sure, why not? I need to spend some time with my dear brother. Oh and by the way, Kohaku's waiting inside the car."

"Kohaku? As in Kohaku Taijiya, the famous young soccer player? Second in celebrity status to Inuyasha?" Naraku asked astonished beyond words.

As soon as he let loose the magic words "celebrity status," Sango stopped hearing him as she started humming to herself. Knowing she wasn't going to answer, Inuyasha answered for her with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, her little brother is Kohaku Taijiya, second in status to me in the soccer world." He mocked Naraku's tone, much to Naraku's displeasure.

"So let's get going!" Sango cried out, snapping out her Marianas Trench world and was eager to see the scenario with Inuyasha and Kohaku reuniting. "Oh and don't forget your disguise." Sango advised.

"Yes mother."

[({..**..})]

"Inu-nii-chan!"

"Haku!"

"Awww, where's Souta when you need him?" they both chorused together. Sango giggled at their traditional antics. And included her own, "Souta's out, remember? He didn't want to see your worthless faces again!" She giggled at their shocked expressions, glad she fooled them. "Of course he didn't go out, you fools! He's in the back seat, waiting for you to notice him and his cute self!" reminded Sango.

"Awww….Sango-chan, you gave away my 'hidin-" He was choked out of breath as he was squeezed by Inuyasha, who only showed any kind of affection when Souta and Kohaku were there together. "Oh, which reminds me Inu-nii-chan, Sis is coming back from her tour in Germany this Friday! You wanna come with me to pick her up?" He said, as soon as he was let go.

"Sure kid. It's been a long time since I saw her anyways." Inuyasha said.

"You've NEVER seen her, Inu-nii-chan." Souta reminded him.

"Riiight. No one needed to know that Souta." Inuyasha whined.

"Can we go already? I'm hungry." Sango whined.

"I forgot how much of a pig Sango is." Inuyasha joked.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Yah? What'd I say?" Inuyasha pushed.

And so they were on their way to dinner. In their disguises.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,396**

_**Review!**_


	2. Dinner Extravaganza

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 2 – Dinner Extravaganza**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Mmmmm…" Inuyasha mumbled as he ripped another chicken piece from his juicy chicken leg. And as always, it seemed Naraku had to go interrupting his world of descriptions.

"Inu-" But this time, Inuyasha has Sango on his side, who was way worse than himself. He smirked in triumph as Naraku took on a more ghastly expression on his face.

"Oh, my gosh Yasha." She exclaimed with her mouth full. Inuyasha chuckled and as always she paid no heed to him as she continued, "This is so good. You have a great manager who actually knows where to get food." She swallowed loudly and went on, "Kohaku's manager does NOT know how to pick out restaurants." She stopped as she continued eating.

Naraku looked from Sango to Inuyasha methodically as he wondered… "Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't know what was running through Naraku's mind.

"This is where you got it from, isn't it?"

"Yup." Inuyasha cheerfully answered before stuffing himself once again.

Souta and Kohaku looked at Sango, then Inuyasha, then at Naraku's expression, at which they had to stuff their fists inside their mouths to stop themselves from laughing, and then looked at each other. And when they saw each other's faces with a fist in their mouths, both couldn't help but explode into laughter, which snapped Naraku out of his polite – freak world. Unfortunately, not before Inuyasha snapped a photo, to which Naraku badly retaliated with.

"What the f-?"

"Nuh-uh-uh." Inuyasha mocked. "No swearing in restaurants, Naraku. It's bad for your reputation, remember?" Naraku angrily pursed his lips into a thin line and glared at Inuyasha from across the table.

"Inuyasha, I thought you said your manager was a well-respected man. You said he never swears and he's always polite." Sango said playing along in the game of aggravating Inuyasha's manager.

Naraku's eyes widened as Inuyasha said, "I know, Sango-chan. He normally is, but maybe it's because he's met you." Inuyasha said 'innocently,' while tapping the side of his cheek with his index finger.

"What? So you mean to say that he's swearing like that because of me!" she stood up, causing her chair to fall to the ground as she menacingly glared at Naraku with an expression that could only be described as a promise for death. Naraku shivered as she walked away, and as the door closed, he let loose a sigh.

Once again, Souta and Kohaku stared at each for a multitude of seconds before bursting out into laughter, which of course added to the amount of stares they've already received because of the Sango 'scene.' Naraku, unable to contain his morbid embarrassment, dragged Inuyasha out of his chair, causing him to only grab onto the table, which as Naraku pulled without looking back, clattered to the floor.

Shattering of the plates and glasses echoed throughout the restaurant, causing an eerie silence to emerge. Naraku slowly turned out to see what happened and gaped in an unmannerly fashion. Inuyasha froze his kicking of his legs act as he felt a dangerous aura envelope himself and caused the humans to freeze in fear.

"INUYASHA!" Naraku roared.

"Woah, Naraku, I never knew you could roar. I thought only lions do that?" Leave it to Inuyasha to be a stupid idiot at such an untimely time.

"INUYASHA!" And this time, even dumb Inuyasha knew that he was in big trouble. He slowly turned his head to see a massive head with huge eyes stare at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled while running out the store with already inhuman with an added boost of being a soccer player, speed.

Souta and Kohaku seizing the chance took a photo of Naraku's face while running out the door, closely following Inuyasha's footsteps. Naraku was the only one left of the initial five people who came to dinner, leaving him to pay for the dinner and the expenses of the terrorized restaurant. He sighed. _If this is what it takes to stay with Inuyasha, then I might as well do it._ He sighed yet again, wondering when his life got so complicated. _Oh yah._ He thought sarcastically. _When I met Inuyasha Takahashi._

Meanwhile Inuyasha, Sango, Souta and Kohaku were all laughing their heads off as they realized the extent of damages they made for the restaurant and left Naraku to pay for as Souta gave them the camera to watch what he recorded.

Sango shivered as she watched Naraku's tirade. She shivered again thinking of the rage Naraku might use against Inuyasha one day. And as always, Inuyasha realized what Sango was going to say before she even thought of it. "Don't worry Sango-chan. I'll be fine. I'm Inuyasha."

"But Inuyasha…"

"Sango-chan, it's okay. Naraku may seem like a bum, but he's fine after you get to know him."

"Get to know him, eh? Alright then Inuyasha, I'll ask you your dreaded question." Seeing Inuyasha's confused expression, she chuckled evilly before continuing. "How old is your manager?"

Inuyasha mentally blanked while keeping a cool façade on the outside. "What, Sango? Don't tell me you're going to date him?" Inuyasha asked in mock horror.

"Of COURSE not, Inuyasha." She slapped his arm rather hard. Inuyasha had to struggle to keep the wince from showing. "Now stop trying to change the subject."

He couldn't help but frown at that, which signalled Sango that he was acting. "Stop acting Yasha. I know you, and stop trying to hide what you don't know from me."

"EXACTLY Sango-chan. How can I hide what I don't know?" Inuyasha asked in triumph, thinking he was safe, instead he fell straight into Sango's clutches.

"Exactly Inu-can. You don't know what, and that's what you're trying to hide."

"Oh. Crap." Inuyasha whined. "Sango-chhaaann…"

"Nuh-uh, Yasha, that won't work on me this time."

"Instead, it DID end up working on her." Souta and Kohaku chorused, only saying the truth of what would happen in a matter of a few seconds.

And like the two predicted, that's exactly what happened after their lovely dinner together. What happened to Naraku? **Here's what… Rewind a little back please!**

"But…. Ma'am… I'm really sorry but-" he got cut off as the storeowner then threatened to call the police.

"No, no, it's okay, you don't need to go that far. It's only a table and a few plates and glasses." Naraku said, stating the truth. Some of the humans nodded. "And plus, who would carry a thousand dollars on them like that?" Again, some humans nodded in agreement.

"Inuyasha would." The woman responded stubbornly.

"Do I look like Inuyasha to you?" He growled, patience running thin as soon as she said, 'Inuyasha.' _That boy will be the death of me one day._

"No. But you look like a really rich person."

"Maybe I am rich. But no one carries that much money with them when going out in public." Naraku explained patiently. "How about this?" Naraku started. "I'll get an autograph from Inuyasha for you and I'll give you seven hundred dollars right now."

The woman as expected squealed and then looked at Naraku suspiciously. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I have an autograph of Inuyasha's right here." Naraku said, gaining confidence.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"It was on the floor in front of the front door." He replied nonchalantly.

"Deal mister. Give me that and get out of here before I change my mind."

_What mind?_ And unfortunately he said that out loud, resulting in the store owner to remember that he owed her seven hundred bucks. "And give me that seven hundred."

_Geezz…women these days._ He thought.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,268**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	3. Higurashi Household

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 3 – Higurashi Household**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"So Souta, how's your mom doing? And is your Gramps still that weirdo?"

Souta chuckled. "Don't worry, Inu-nii-chan, Gramps is still that loving old weirdo that loves to bother you. And Mama's still fond of your 'cute' ears." He guffawed while using air quotes for the word 'cute,' while Kohaku roared in laughter at Inuyasha's playful scowl. Sango chuckled when Inuyasha's ears and eyes twitched at the word cute.

"Hey, nii-chan, after our visit to the Higurashi's, you wanna help me brush up on my moves?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What moves? I've seen them all, and they're all the same: crappy." He crossed his arms and continued on his way up the shrine stairs. "And by the way, who the heck still lives in shrines? Those are so feudal era."

This time it was Souta who snorted. "Nii-chan, we all know you were born in the feudal era, so why don't you shut up? And for your information, I live here, if your dumb brain hasn't acknowledged that yet."

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. And in mere coincidence, Souta's mother, Sakura Higurashi stepped out of her home, ready to go to the market. She turned around slowly and squealed in surprise.

"Geez, old woman. You've still got your voice." Inuyasha growled noncommittally. She ran up to him with surprising agility and instead of hugging him, like Inuyasha expected, she went and gave him an ear rub.

"Agh! Old woman, no one touched my ears." He grumbled, trying to get away from her 'embrace,' unsuccessfully. Meanwhile, Souta, Kohaku and Sango were shaking with mirth, unable to hold in their laughter for another second. They burst, and this alerted Sakura of their arrival, which froze her, which gave Inuyasha a chance to escape, a chance he wasn't letting go to waste.

"Hah! I got away." He danced around triumphantly.

"Yah, you got away from my HUMAN mom after how many minutes?" Souta egged him on.

"Well, come on in, why don't you. Oh, my. It's been so long since you've visited us." She was about to continue when she abruptly stopped, she being Sakura. She stood there, arms suddenly crossed, and aura rising in dangerous anger. "Did you forget us, Inuyasha?" She said, dead silently.

And that was the most dangerous kind of anger ever to experience. Inuyasha gulped before answering, "No, I always talk on the phone with Souta. Hasn't he told you?" He put on a confused expression while nudging Souta in the elbow. Souta, whose expression was shocked at first, because mind you, he had never seen his mother angry, morphed suddenly to become one of an innocent's.

"Oh, yah, Mom. Inuyasha called, I just forgot to tell you. You know me and my video games." He scratched the back of his neck, to add on to the sheepish act.

Sakura dropped the angry aura and act and casually walked up to Inuyasha once again, as if nothing of big concern just occurred. Everyone just stared at her retreating back as she swished past Inuyasha to get to the door. She let them enter, well, more like leave the door open and let them enter themselves, since they had legs to walk with, she figured. "Go take a seat," she called out as soon as she heard the door slam shut, she chuckled knowing it was out of the courtesy of Inuyasha.

She brought them all drinks and sat down with them, sipping their orange crushes. And then, finally he asked the big question. "Where's your father, Souta?"

"Umm, he's, errr… upstairs. Here, come, I'll bring you to him." He led Inuyasha away upstairs, scared of his reaction.

He stopped at the door, and hesitated to open it. Even though he loved his father, Inuyasha loved him even more. Inuyasha thought of his father, Miki Higurashi as his own, seeing that Inuyasha lost his own at a young age. Souta almost teared (Sp?) up right then and there. He had to be strong otherwise there would be no point in him bringing Inuyasha up here. He steeled himself for the future events that were most probably going to happen. He swiftly opened the already ajar door and let Inuyasha see the portrait of his father.

The normally gruff Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees this time. He couldn't stop himself from letting out tears of grief and anger at who killed his father figure. "Who killed him?" he murmured to Souta so quietly, Souta almost never even heard it.

"How… how did you know, nii-chan?" Souta whimpered out a response. _Inuyasha never gets this quiet._

"The scent of a murder is all over this. Not literally, mind you." He grumbled.

Trust Inuyasha to go so deep into something over a death. "I don't think I should talk to you about this. Mom!" Souta called down to his mother, knowing that it wasn't his place to reveal secret information to Inuyasha. _Well, it isn't that secret. The whole town knows, well, almost the whole town anyways._

Sakura motioned for Inuyasha to enter the room and patted the seat next to her, signalling for Inuyasha to sit down next to her. After a few minutes of dead silence, Inuyasha couldn't handle the morbid atmosphere and snapped at her, "So? Who killed him?"

"I figured as much." She sighed.

"Figured what?"

"That you would be the only one to figure out that it wasn't a natural death for him." She choked when she almost said her dead husband's name, and just said 'him,' knowing that Inuyasha would understand. "Inuyasha… Please do not tell my daughter of what happened. I'd like her to think that it was a natural death from pneumonia."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, unable to contain his anger. She was their daughter. Why wouldn't their mom want to tell her daughter of the cause of her husband's death?

"Inuyasha. It is not because I don't think she is responsible to handle it. It is for her own safety."

"What do you mean her own safety?"

"My husband," She let a tear slip, "He sacrificed his life for her. The murderer, he would not have come to this house, had it not been for my daughter."

"What the heck do you mean, old woman?" Inuyasha roared, not being able to stand the suspense any longer.

"My daughter… her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha gasped, loud enough for the whole town of demons to hear. "Kag-Kagome Hig-Higurashi? THE one?"

"Yes. THE one. That is why."

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,083**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	4. Celestial Maidens

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 4 – Celestial Maiden **_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

Kikyou Onigumo sneezed in the midst of the crowd, one which she was eager to exit as soon as she possibly can with her small height. Small heights like everyone said, weren't always bad. You can go through crowds in the blink of an eye, and hide in the smallest places, but sometimes it sucked. The worst in her opinion was when you can't see the movie because there's someone taller than you in front of you, especially if that person had a tremendously big head. She grumbled as she thought of what had just happened a few minutes ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Kikyou was relaxing in her seat; it was as far close as she could get in the theatre seeing she came in late. At the same time that she had finally made herself comfortable, a guy with a big head and height came and sat directly in front of her. She had let it go, since it was just the beginning credits going on right now, and thought the guy would notice her boring holes into his head anyway. Apparently the guy didn't know what sensing was. She tapped him on the shoulder a bit after the movie started and forced the guy to turn his humungous head around. He was about to scream at her for interrupting him eating his popcorn when his eyes widened in realization. _

_**Oh crap. I forgot to wear my disguise. Why don't I ever listen to my manager? Aren't they there to force you to do something you don't want to do?**__ She forgot about watching the movie and ran out of the theatre as fast as she could, hopefully making it to her car before a crowd erupted. Apparently, when that guy saw a celebrity, his brain worked amazingly fast. _

"_OhMyGosh! That was Kikyou Onigumo! I need her autograph!" He screamed and chased after her. As soon as his exclamation sunk in, the rest of the movie watchers got up form their seats and followed his lead. _

_*End Flashback*_

Currently she was trying to get the elevators to work by alternating glares between it and the oncoming crowd, which suspiciously and unfortunately only seemed to be growing in size right before her eyes. She sighed. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"Aren't you always, dear?"

"I never realized that out loud, Kaede."

"Well you didn't exactly. But I guessed what you thinking, given the many times you got yourself into this situation." Kaede gave an amused laugh. She was an old lady in her early sixties with greying hair and wrinkles covering her face._ I still can't believe she used to be a model. _She sighed once again.

"You really shouldn't sigh so much dear. It makes you lose a bit of your life."

"Stop talking like that Kaede! Anyways, forget that, do you have a way we can get out of here fast?"

"Where do you think I came in here from, m'dear?"

"Oh, right!" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Lead the way, o master!" She bowed gracefully to Kaede, signalling her to literally lead the way.

"AND END SCENE!"

Kagome Higurashi sighed and collapsed in her chair. "I'm so sorry Hojo-kun. I didn't mean for that sneeze to come out. I tried my best to hold it in, honestly I did."

"It's ok, Kagome-chan, you didn't mean it, but it made the scene better anyways."

"Oh, really? That's good then. I'm glad."

"I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Of course." Kagome replied as Hojo turned away from her. "Anyway, it was easy to get the rest of the scene to look more natural right Hojo-kun? Cause I've been through that millions of times!" She called out to him, as if she was trying to make herself feel better. Hojo turned around, amusement sparkling in his light brown, kind eyes.

"Yes Kagome-chan. It looked natural, just like you want it to be, right?"

"Right." Kagome smiled happily, already starting to wonder who thought of her to make her sneeze such a big sneeze like that. She chuckled. _It could only be Souta, Mama, or Dad._

Meanwhile, a pair of cerulean blue eyes watched her every movement, expression and especially her gray-blue, speckled with brown eyes. He was captivated by everything she did and everything she wore. Everything that got clothed on her looked like it was made for her only; she made the simplest forms of clothes look so fancy by just wearing it.

Her long, lean, toned legs were only made to look better when she was wearing black leather, with two inch heels on her small feet. The white tank she wore brought out her chest more as it rose up and down with her breaths, and exposed her collar bones and her long, elegant neck. The neck which brought out the silver hoops she was wearing. The black leather jacket which made her hands look so much more fragile but so much stronger at the same time. Her long blue-black hair which went past her waist even when in a high ponytail; it swished behind her as she walked, unknowingly seductively. Her eyes which revealed everything she was feeling without fail, the ones that had the most expression on her, which conveyed its messages to the audience so truthfully with her natural acting abilities. Her full pink lips that promised anyone that kissing her would be the most wonderful experience that any man could have. The high cheekbones that rested on her face, the same ones he longed to trace and touch; everything about her was perfect in every way; a guy couldn't ask for more. He would get her, he vowed at that moment, even if it meant killing every guy on this planet. _I will be the one she wants in the end._

Kagome sneezed yet again, this time in the middle of talking to her 'manager.' She cursed whoever was thinking about her at that moment. "Now everyone's going to think that I am sick." She grumbled under her breath. Kagome continued on talking with Rin, who was also grumbling at the moment of too much make up on her. All those wrinkles on her face when in the movie really bothered her she said. Kagome laughed. "I never want to act for a position like that Rin-chan."

_Even when she's angry, she looks beautiful. She's too much of a wonder to live on such a small planet. She truly is a celestial maiden. _The blue eyed man thought.

"Don't worry. You probably won't have to, so you've got nothing to worry about. Me on the other hand…"

"Oh, Rin-chan. It's okay. It's only for a few more scenes, and then you get to reveal who you truly are to the movie world!"

"I know." She grumbled. "That's the only thing that's keeping me form tearing this place down." Rin exclaimed, flames in her brown eyes. Kagome laughed wholeheartedly.

_That Rin Mouteki. She's one hell of a creature. If only everyone could be as beautiful as her. How could anyone stand seeing her dressed up to act as such an old woman?_ The producer thought, already planning on murdering the director, Hojo. _If only I had known her before, then she wouldn't be in such a predicament._ He chuckled low as he saw the promise of hell in her eyes. _Even when she's angry, she looks beautiful. She's too much of a wonder to live on such a small planet. She truly is a celestial maiden. No no no! I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. I will not fall for a creature as low as her, a human. _He tried to think disgustedly about her, something he failed at doing. _I wish… I wish I wasn't such a stubborn demon all the time. _

He went back to gazing at her fondly. At seeing her jumping up and down at something the main lead said, he couldn't help but let loose a small grin. _She's so childish, yet she's equal to being a celestial maiden from heaven._

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,345**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	5. Mesmerizing Voice

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 5 – Mesmerizing Voice**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"Inuyasha, please dear, call Kagome yourself and tell her of break the news to her. It's too painful for me to do it."

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" At a shake of their heads, "But she's your god damn daughter!" He roared in anger. After a pause, "So why do I have to call her?" He never realized that Sakura had already told him why.

"Because, hun, it would be too painful for me to do it. She… she was much closer to him as a daughter than I was to him as a wife." Inuyasha heard the painful choke in her throat and decided not to question her further, like an officer would. He quickly made a decision and punched in the numbers on his cell, all the while wondering what the heck he was going to say to the unsuspecting girl.

[({..**..})]

Kagome was currently enjoying her time teasing Rin of her crush with the ice king. When she told Rin of the little nickname, Rin exploded into laughter all the while agreeing wholeheartedly. Both 'maidens' hadn't noticed their admirers doing what they were supposed to do. They were admirers and so they were admiring the two 'maidens' forms and expressions.

Sesshomaru was currently chuckling low despite his personality at Rin's torture. He couldn't help himself, she was just too adorable when she was blushing. At least now he knew that she returned his feelings, just to what extent, he didn't know. He sighed, knowing that he would never gain enough guts to go and tell her his feelings for her. He was strong, graceful, strong, cold, strong, and a bastard who closed himself off to the world. Yes, he knew all of his strengths and weaknesses, he didn't deny them. He just wished he had the courage to go up to the one girl who's ever caught his eyes and admit that he loves her.

No one noticed poor Sesshomaru's inner turmoil, as he beat himself up mentally. Rin was about to retaliate to Kagome's earlier words when they heard someone singing:

_It's you and me  
Let me play the lead role  
In your wildest dreams  
So baby tell me what's your fantasy  
Where to bed just keep thinking show you things you never believe_

Rin was looking around everywhere unable to find the source of the voice. It was so close to her, yet she couldn't reach it. The voice sounded majestic, but for some reason it sounded as if there were two voices singing.

"Oh! That's my ringtone for my home call. Oops." Kagome said sheepishly. Rin didn't hear her, but she was too intent on finding the other voice to reply to Kagome's comment. Kagome sighed and picked up her phone.

**RIN POV**

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
It's nothing what I wouldn't give her  
If she was my girl  
She's never seen a winner  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe_

Who is it? That voice is so majestic. I feel like I'm being pulled to it. My feet are moving without my consent. When did I lose control?

_Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream_

Why? Why? This isn't fair. I love Sesshomaru, yet I feel like I love the person who is singing this song even more. With my soul, with my mind, with my heart, I love this person.

_It's you and me  
Riding round the city on a shopping spree  
I can only imagine what you do to me  
Baby come back let me show you things you never believe_

My eyes widened as I saw the one person I never expected to. I, I…. don't go buckling on me stupid knees.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
It's nothing what I wouldn't give her  
If she was my girl  
She's never seen a winner  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe_

She saw me. What do I do now? She… she looks like she's captivated. I smirked, she looked she was about to fall onto her knees any second now. I walked up to her slowly.

_Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me (I know)  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy (I can be your fantasy)  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream (just close your eyes and dream just dream on me just just ...)_

She was mesmerized, the look in her eyes said so. I was trying to express my feelings to her through this. I just hoped this worked.

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
It's nothing what I wouldn't give her (It's nothing what I wouldn't give her)  
If she was my girl  
She's never seen a winner (She's never seen a winner)  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe _

She was leaning towards my singing as the seconds slowly ticked by. I've never sang out loud for anyone before. I don't know why I even started. Oh yah… Kagome's ring tone… it totally fit my heart's mood.  
_  
Let me be your Fantasy (I know you dream of me)  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep (Every time you fall in sleep)  
Fantasy (I can be your fantasy yeah)  
And when you think of me (ohh noo)  
Just close your eyes and dream_

**NORMAL POV**

_Sesshomaru: Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy  
(I'll show you things you never believe)_

She couldn't help joining in with his singing.

_Rin: Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream_

And everyone else in the building couldn't help falling in love with the duet's singing. It was simply to put it: mesmerizing.

_Both: Let me be your Fantasy (I can be your fantasy)  
I know you dream of me (I know you dream)  
Every time you fall asleep (Every time you fall)  
Fantasy (I know)  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream (dream dream)_

Everyone but Kagome.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,073**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	6. Disastrous News

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 6 – Disastrous News**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

"What do you mean my father died?" Kagome sobbed loudly in distress.

"I mean, your father died, you wench." The unknown voice said rather rudely, in no way at all comforting.

"When did this happen?"

"Apparently a few months back. I never even knew until a few minutes ago." Kagome gasped.

"Why, why didn't they tell me earlier?" She asked feeling dejected.

"They were sad themselves and every time they called you, your phone was turned off. So now, I tried my luck and called you using my phone. Guess I have some sort of luck, eh?" He chuckled, his laugh dry of humour. "Anyways," he said, catching himself, "Can you make it home or what? Your mom wants to move somewhere else."

"What? Why? This home holds all of our memories of him in it. I don't want to move." Kagome sobbed even harder. _Why? Why, just when everything was getting better?_

"Look, I don't care what you want or need. Got it? I'm just a messenger, now it's up to you to decide whether you should get here as fast as your butt can get itself here, or stay there uncaring for your father's death and your mother's wishes." And with that, he hung up.

She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She let go of herself and collapsed to the floor, rolling herself into a ball and releasing her pent up emotions.

_Daddy… I can never see you again. Why? I hate fate. I hate destiny. But why did you have to go away after our last fight? I never even got to say sorry. Daddy… Daddy…_ "DADDY!" Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were puffy and red and her voice was going hoarse. She picked herself up and with a trembling hand called the airport and booked a ticket, all the while mourning for her father's sudden death. She didn't understand. Her father was healthy, and was fit. He didn't look any older than thirty, yet he passed away for unknown reasons? Something was up, and she had a feeling her mother didn't want her to know.

She got up and dragged herself to the stage where everyone was crowded around something. She heard whistles and claps and pushed her way through to the front to see Rin and Sesshomaru embracing each other in a lip-lock. She smirked, knowing that they finally got together. _What bad timing, Rin-chan. _She thought bitterly, as she too began her own song, but this one full of despair.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then _

Everyone turned to look at her, a fresh batch of tears running down her face. As each glare softened into one of pity, all the cast members realized what had happened to the normally cheerful girl.

_Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved _

_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again _

Each and every person around her gave her comfort from the bottom of their hearts. The now disengaged Rin and Sesshomaru looked at her in pity. She smirked through her tears, showing them her congratulations. And this was when Rin couldn't stand it anymore.

_Ooh, ooh _

"I'm so sorry Kagome-chan! I have such bad timing! I'm so sorry!" She cried out loud as she hugged Kagome with all her might. Kagome smiled a sad smile, as if to say, it's okay.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said _

_**Father… Why did you have to go? Mama never agreed with me when it involved my personal decisions. You were the only one that understood my decisions…**_

_Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me  
__**  
Will I ever find that someone you always told me existed for each person? Will he be like you? Will he understand me, like you did?**_

_If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again _

_**Will you wait for me? I want to dance with you first when you get to heaven? Can you wait for me?I hope it's not too hard.**_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me _

_**Will Mama cry for you? Why am I even asking? Of course she will… she loved you, so much. **_

_I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream_

_**I love you Daddy.**_

Her voice broke then, finally finishing her song for her beloved Daddy. He had always loved her singing. And now, when he died, he got to listen to her from heaven. _You always told me that the ones you loved who died will always be around the ones they once loved. Does that mean you are with me? Does that mean you could hear me when I sing for you? I'll sing for you every night Daddy. _

Rin was trying to comfort Kagome. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Heck, she lost two; both her parents, yet she lived right? But she knew it would be hard for Kagome. Kagome was always talking about her father, always. She didn't know how Kagome was going to survive. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a distressed shout.

"_**I LOVE YOU DADDY!"**_

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,057**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	7. The Calamitous Trip Home

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 7 – The Calamitous Trip Home**_

**NORMAL POV**

[({..**..})]

She was currently in the plane with her shoulders hunched over in sadness and every living being on the plane with a heart was looking at her with pity. _News gets around fast._ She felt it and it annoyed her to no end; having pity bestowed upon her wherever she went was not going to help her in any way and she knew it. Just as she was about to give them all a good lecture, a small child, probably not over the age of seven years old came up to her. The boy had such emerald green eyes; she couldn't help but pick up the child. "What do you want?" she asked softly, glad that she could get her mind off the harshness of reality.

"You are Kagome-chan, right?" The boy asked her charmingly.

She laughed softly with underlying bitterness that only the selected few could hear. "Yes, you cutie." The said boy blushed endearingly and cutely asked, "Can I get your autograph in my mickey mouse book? My name is Shippo Kitsune." He asked shyly.

"Of course. Can I see your book?"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled and handed her the book. She gasped when she saw the book and it was covered in scribbles and splashes of paint. _This is the old book…. Daddy gave it to me…_

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh, nothing. Did you see a picture in this book when you got it?"

"You mean this picture?" Shippo asked after her rummaged in his pocket for a while.

"Yes… yes…" She took the picture and held it close to her chest as tears once again brimmed in her eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome-chan. Mommy says, you shouldn't cry until you finish counting your blessings."

"Oh, why?" She inquired. _It sounds like something Mama would have said. _

"Because," Shippo puffed out his chest, "when you count your blessings, you realize that you have other things to be happy about that other people don't have!"

"You're a cute kid, kid." She ruffled his hair much to his dismay yet embarrassment. "Keep what your mother says to heart forever, alright kid?" Shippo nodded with enthusiasm. _I can only hope that the kid doesn't lose anyone close to him; he seems like a great kid to take care of._ And just as she finished ending that thought the whole plane lurched dangerously. Kagome heard a mother shout out, "Shippo!"

Shippo jumped off her lap and ran off to his mother after a brief but sincerely felt sorry. "Everyone put your seatbelts on and turn off any electronic device!" But over the noise the erupted at the lurch, her voice couldn't be heard except for a man that was sitting directly beside her in the small row of two, who stood up to help her get the message around to the other passengers. She sent him a thankful glance and continued to yell.

The man turned to her after as many unsuccessful attempts as her. "Maybe you should sing it. That'll probably get their attention."

"Oh, yah. Thanks." _I can't believe I forgot about that…_ And so she sang…

_Put your seatbelts on_

_Unless you want to be sliced._

_No need to be a pawn_

_Of heaven's plans so _

_Turn off your devices._

_Hold on tight and fight for your lives…_

"Ugh… that was so bad." She complained. "It sounded like a rap… totally not my style…"

"But look around, at least it caught everyone's attention and they listened. And it wasn't so bad for making it up on the spot."

"Thanks. But don't you think we should take our own seats now?"

"Oh. Crap. Hurry." And with that the stranger ran off to his seat, dragging her along. _This man's hand… it feels familiar… why? _

She didn't get any time to ponder as the plane once more lurched, sending a fresh wave of fear throughout the passengers. _It's like a domino effect. One person screams in fear then the next and the next and it keeps on going till the last person. _

She shook her head."Remember don't worry. Just hold on tight and fight for your lives!" She yelled, at the same time as the stranger. Their eyes locked and they both smirked simultaneously.

"I think it's time to hold on and set an example then." She said with a determination. _Daddy just died, I'm not about to die. I'm going to fulfil his wishes by living and completing the tasks he never got to finish._

It wasn't her fault that the Gods above didn't want her to continue living and to complete her Father's task. Too bad she couldn't even go to her house so she could mourn until her eyes dried out. Too bad she wouldn't learn of the real reason her beloved Father would die. Too bad she couldn't find the love of her life. Too bad she couldn't meet THE one that her Father always said she would find. Too bad she didn't get the chance to enjoy the life of being a mother. It was too bad that after one more final lurch of the plane her life ended. It was too bad that in the next moment she knew, she was pulled into a never-ending darkness with a sad smile on her face.

[({..**..})]

"Hey Mom! Sesshomaru said he was coming right?"

"Yes Inuyasha." Sakura sighed yet again. "I know you love your brother but can you please stop with the overwhelming amount of questions, dear?"

Inuyasha's face saddened. "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't realize I was bothering you."

Sakura got up from her seat and gave Inuyasha a big hug. "Don't worry dear. I'm sorry. It's just that I wonder how Kagome's taking the news. I mean the way you executed your part wasn't exactly the nicest way of revealing the news…"

"Oh yeah… I didn't mean to…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course dear…" Sakura said, full well knowing that he meant every word he said. He was never a sentimental guy_. I wonder if Kagome remembers him… _As she finished that thought two things happened consecutively.

She heard a picture frame crack and shatter into pieces. She ran up the stairs to realize that Kagome's picture was the one that had fallen. She was scared; this was what exactly happened before her husband passed away. Inuyasha realizing this comforted her; he told her that nothing was wrong.

The next few seconds later they both heard the crack of a cup and a crow cawing as it circled their home. They both exchanged looks and hoped for the best.

_Kagome… That was the cup you gave me when you were thirteen for Mother's Day. Please, be alright. _

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,119**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	8. The Revived Dead

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 8 – The Revived Dead**_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

[({..**..})]

Thanks to my demonic powers I was helped a little, but that's it; only a little. It was hard for even me to swim back up to the surface. Under the blast that took many people's lives it seemed, the ones that had a slim chance of living were sent to the bottom of the ocean like me.

I noticed other demons surfacing just as I was, but all that I noticed I never saw the one that I wanted to see. _Don't tell me she forgot to put up a barrier around herself in her panic. _I sighed. _She could be so forgetful sometimes._ And with that, I took a deep breath and dove straight back into the water hoping to find her once again.

I was searching for her everywhere using the demonic abilities of my eyesight to find her. I was swimming past when I thought I saw a bob of black mass come toward me. I was ready to defend myself when I saw a face behind the blackness and realized that it was her; the woman I was looking for.

I immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her to the surface. _Thank the Lord my parents were smart enough to send me to swimming lessons and I know CPR. _I brought her up to the surface and my arms were around her waist, making sure her head was tilted back and her face was above the water. I quickly swam to shore and got under a tree.

There I pumped her chest many times as I laid her head to the side so she wouldn't choke. I was reluctant to do mouth to mouth… well because 1) I knew her personally even if she didn't remember me. And 2) I just got a girlfriend. I was not about to touch the lips of the best friend of my girlfriend.

She finally spluttered out some water and slowly opened her eyes.

[({..**..})]

**KAGOME POV**

I was stuck in the never-ending darkness that shrouded me. It seemed as if it didn't want to let me go. I couldn't remember who I was, where I was and why I was here. This didn't seem like a place people would stay in willingly. _Why was I here? Am I dead?_

I couldn't stop these thoughts rushing through my mind as I looked around, constantly looking for a way to get out. As I swished my head back and forth, up and down, left and right, I caught a glimmer of white light. They always said in stories that if you want to get out of the darkness look for the light. So I trusted those rumours and headed toward the light with cautious steps. I didn't want to die; I have to be careful.

The light only seemed to get brighter as I neared it; not only brighter but bigger as well. _What if it swallows me whole? What if I can never know who I was?_ I picked up my pace scared that the light might close soon and trapping me in this darkness that holds me prisoner. The light seemed to be getting smaller all of a sudden as if something was losing hope. _Could __I __be losing hope? _No. I need to live; I refuse to die in a place where I don't even know myself.

[({..**..})]

I woke to the light of gold. As I groggily opened my eyes, all I was able to see were a pair of golden eyes that were peering over me in concern. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. It seemed as if I just came back from the dead. I saw the eyes move away for a few seconds before they came back and helped me sit up. Whoever it was had soft, protective hands that I leaned into unconsciously. They gave me a cup of water to drink and I hastily drank it, grateful.

[({..**..})]

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_She doesn't remember me but she remembers my touch? _I thought amused._ She has to be the only one who is like that. I wonder why she doesn't remember me. What if she doesn't remember __him?_ I scoffed. _It's not like he remembers her anyways. They'll just start a new beginning with a new light. As long as they have first impressions that is._ I scoffed yet again… _them? Having good impressions? _I sighed. The old times were great. _Great…_ I thought sourly, _now I sound like some wrinkled old prune. _

She struggled to get up and stand on her own two feet. _Still as stubborn as ever, I see._ I gently pushed her back down and let her lay. Her eyes registered shock as she finally saw my face.

"You…You're Sesshomaru, right?"

[({..**..})]

**NORMAL POV**

"Aren't you supposed to be with Rin?" She asked. He rolled his eyes mentally. _Yup, definitely still the same._

"My brother called from Kyoto so here I am stuck on an island unable to go home. Our family friend's father of the house passed away. Now I can't go and give them my heartfelt comfort." He sighed heavily.

"You really love them don't you?" She noticed. "My father just passed away too. That's where I was heading until this stupid plane decided to defy my wishes." _She still hasn't made the connections? Still as dense as ever, I see._

"You sound like a stubborn wench that was spoiled a lot when you say it like that. Other people have died with the crash of the plane. Here you are safe and alive because of me, you don't even think to say thank you and you are rambling about how stupid the plane is." He snapped, not meaning to.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. My mind was somewhere else. Thank you so much though, really. But why did you save me? I'm pretty sure I wasn't near you if we fell from the plane." She asked curiously.

"You weren't. I only saved you because you are Rin's friend and she would cry if you passed away." He said looking away. She was pretty sure he was blushing, even if lightly. _Oh how lucky Rin is._ She praised and congratulated Rin on succeeding in prying such a caring man.

She jumped up as she remembered about something. But as fast as she jumped she winced when she hurt all over. "What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned curious of her actions.

"Shippou; the cute little kid I was talking to and what about his mother?" She took a few steps forward and turned around. "Will you come with me? Please?" She asked with pleading eyes and he couldn't say no to those eyes. He never could and he never will be able to.

Sesshomaru moved so fast in the next moment she never even saw him. The next second he was kneeling in front of her. "Get on; this will be faster."

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,153**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	9. An Insight

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 9 – An Insight **_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

[({..**..})]

_How the wench forgets about me after spending our whole childhood together is beyond me. Maybe the money got to her head?_ I thought sarcastically. _And now she's off her bonkers about the safety of some kid she talked to for like five minutes on the plane. Well at least this makes it clear that she doesn't have short term memory. So that leaves long term memory. Maybe that's why she doesn't remember any of us. _I mused silently. _She's still as confusing as ever._

As I kept on hitting realizations about the similarities in her from her childhood I was hit with another fact:

She was sleeping soundly on my back.

_And how does she not remember the way I carry her? _I thought exasperated.I sighed audibly._ This girl needs some serious __**psycho**__logy treatment. Seriously._

_Now that I think about it, if she doesn't remember this – one of the simplest parts of our lives – then she probably doesn't remember anything; nothing about our past lives. In a way I guess it's good for her, she lives in isolation and she could live a new life unlike the rest of us. But I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's going to go off __**his **__bonkers when he remembers her face and realizes that she doesn't remember him. But I'm pretty sure he'll be glad that he can have a fresh start with her… that is until he screws it up somehow._

_I screw up what? _The said devil appeared in my thoughts.

_How many times have I told you not to enter my mind?_ I sighed yet again.

_Don't sigh Sessh, it shortens your lifespan._

_I don't mind. It's not like I have the average human lifespan anyways._

_But wouldn't it be a disgrace if you disappear off the face of this world at the same time as your hanyou sibling?_ He thought sarcastically.

_Not really. You'll probably be dead long before that with the surprise I'm about to bombard you with when I get home._

_Which is when exactly?_

_As soon as we get a rescue team to the island we're stranded on after the plane crashed._ I replied monotonously to him.

_Oh. Crap. Gotta go dear brother; need to alert the damn air force._

_AIR FORCE?_ And he disappeared before I could get a response. I sighed. _Little brothers suck. At least he never heard what I was thinking before._

**KAGOME POV**

I woke up to Sesshomaru's last sigh. I wonder how many more times he sighed before I woke up. "Don't sigh Sesshomaru. You don't want your lifespan shortened now do you?"

He grumbled and let out another sigh. "Not you too." It seemed as if he whined. How did I even know he whined? Okay… awkward moments.

"What do you mean, not me too?" I asked curious and confused to the brink.

"Uhh… nothing." He replied quickly… a bit too fast if you ask me. But I'll let it go for now. _I mean a person's granted their privacy right? Is it just me or does that sentence seem all weird… and not like me? _Anyways about Shippo…

_He's such a cute kid and it'd kill me if something bad happened to him directly or indirectly. I wonder if his mother is fine. I mean she's got to be fine because if she isn't then Shippo isn't. _I was about to launch a full mind rant when I saw a tuff of red hair. _Oh my gosh, it's Shippo._ I conveniently forgot that I was atop a full dog demon that was running at full demonic speed and jumped off his back to run to Shippo. When that realization hit I was in mid-air with my eyes shut tight. Unexpectedly I didn't fall to my death but I seemed to be running unconsciously at my full speed towards the little kitsune. _How the heck am I running so fast?_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_Seems as if the girl's unconsciously using her powers. It's not the full blown powers she freakin' has that can beat the shit out of me but it's a start, right?_ I noticed that even with her minimized powers she's running at the same speed as me. I grunted. _Woah, that's some massive power. Inuyasha's going to get his ass kicked when they race._ I chuckled lowly and kicked up my speed a notch and ran faster to Shippo. For some reason that kid's face – which I can see from here – is calling out to me. _Weird much?_

**SHIPPO POV**

I glanced up when I noticed two blurs coming my way. Wait two blurs? How is that even possible? I know I look like a little kid. But in demon years I'm at a total of twenty-five years old while in human years I'm only five. Oh well, when I say my human age I'm treated more differently… more extravagantly.

When the two blurs came to a stop I realized why I only smelled one demon. Because there was only one demon, duh! The other one was Kagome, the famous pop star but how did she run so fast? I never knew a human could run as fast as a demon.

She bent down to my height… damn my stupid height… it's okay I can swear, my momma said so. She said it's because in demon years I've matured as much as a human. Speaking of my momma…

"Kagome… Kagome…" I sniffed. "Momma hasn't woken up yet!" I exclaimed in distress. "Can you help me?"

"Of course Shippo." She turned to the demon; did I mention he's a dog? "Sesshomaru, can you check for her pulse?"

"Why should I, MIKO?" Miko… what the hell's a miko? It seemed as if Kagome didn't know either.

"What the heck's a miko?" She asked looking seriously confused. But she didn't seem to care in the next second. "Who cares? Check for her pulse!"

"Again, why?" The dog asked in that creepy tone of his.

"Because…. Because… if you don't then I'll tell Rin who'll be ashamed that she has a boyfriend who has too much pride to take care of a mother that who knows if she's going to die and then she'll break up with you and then she'll never want to be with you again cause in her eyes she'll think that you murdered dear Shippo's mother." She ranted. _Woah… she's good._ Apparently Mr. Creepy Tone thought that too cause he got to work.

"She's alive and her pulse is beating fine." He said after a few minutes. "Just bring her some water." He ordered.

"Woah… bossy much?" I muttered under my breath forgetting that there was a dog demon that was a few metres away from me.

"This bossy dog demon is the one that's helping your mother so you better watch your tongue kitsune." I sighed. _Come on, seriously?_

But I got to work anyways._ After all, it was for my mother right? _As I was ranting off about my mother's saviour I didn't notice the huge shadow that overshadowed my short height until it was too late.

_I think I just died. Bye-bye._

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,188**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	10. Thunder Terror

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 10 – Thunder Terror**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

"Shippo? Shippo? What the heck just happened to him? Sesshomaru?" I was panicking and I had good reason to. I mean, wouldn't you if you just met a cute kid and then they fainted and you couldn't do anything about it? Well, hopefully it was just fainting…

"I'm not sure what just happened but I think he just fainted out of shock." Sesshomaru suggested quietly. He sniffed the air around him and for a second I forgot he was a demon and I looked at him in disgust.

"KOUGA!" Sesshomaru barked all of a sudden. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

_Woah… I never knew he could swear. He always _seems_ like the type to be calm and collected_. I felt a rapid burst of air whip my hair around and temporarily blind me as well. I opened my eyes to see a guy with a black ponytail and blue eyes staring into my eyes and holding my hands. _Uncomfortable, I tell ya._ "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, not hesitant in the slightest.

"My name is Kouga Ookami, and I have had my eyes on you for a while." _Way to make me feel like an item, wolf. _

He chuckled, looking at me with amusement clear in his eyes. "What?" I asked instinctively.

"It's just what you just said. Calling me a wolf and all that." _Oh._ I didn't realize I said that out loud. He chuckled once more seeing the dawning realization in my eyes and abruptly said, "You're mine. I'm never letting you go." And with that he crushed me to his chest. _Cocky much?_

I heard a growl behind me and I was glad for the distraction. Seriously, I think the guy has problems.

"She's with me." Sesshomaru said. "And stop trying to distract her from Shippou."

"The fox kit? What about him?"

"Your wolves tried to freakin' eat him."

"I know. So?"

"So? So, Kagome loves him. And you just hurt him. You really think you have a chance now?"

"Oh. I see where you're going with this."

"Sorry, Kagome. It won't happen again." Kouga promised me.

What I didn't understand was what just happened. I was totally lost here. I mean, clearly I'm not a demon. So why does he freakin' think he owns me?

Sesshomaru seemed to see my face and smirked. "Kouga, I suggest you run now before she recov-"

"Too late." I murmured loud enough for them to hear a mile away. A howl tore through the momentarily still air. Time seemed to freeze as howl after howl was heard throughout the entire island. Anguished again and again. "Sorry!," was one of the few words heard in the howl. Meanwhile Shippou and Sesshomaru were looking on in sheer amusement.

The moment of enjoyment was cut off as everyone heard the soft moan that erupted from behind the bushes. I stopped as I remembered Shippou's mother and ran to her, leaving Kouga mid-air for a few seconds before he fell down on his butt.

"Miss… Are you okay? Is your head still hurting?" I asked, concerned for not only her but also Shippou whose eyes seemed to instantly fill with tears when he saw his mother.

Her eyes immediately searched after Shippou's terrified voice and murmured a soft, "Run, my boy," before she looked back straight up into the darkening sky. _Wait, darkening sky?_ Kagome looked up to see two hideous shadows peering down at her with sheer malice. She couldn't help but shiver and muttered a small help that was sure to alert Sesshomaru and maybe even Koga. But until then it was up to her to protect Shippou and his mother.

The next second a thousand booms were heard with paralyzing cackles adjoining them. A millisecond later a blue shield was around Shippou, his mother and Kagome herself. At that moment Sesshomaru reached the grounds and smiled inwardly to himself. _It seems as if she is unconsciously using her powers to save herself. At least her subconscious remembers it._ He scoffed. _Stupid girl._

"Who are you?" He asked in his cold, calculating voice, knowing that the enemies would hear. _They are demons after all. _

"We? We are the Thunder Brothers. Surely you have heard of our great destruction and terror." The ugly one said.

"No." Sesshomaru coldly replied. "Good luck with getting your name around after you die."

"Ooohh. A death threat. Leave this one to me Manten." The human looking one ordered.

"Alright brother Hiten. I shall take to the one with the beautiful hair." He cackled in pleasure. "Finally, I shall gain some hair for my beautiful head."

"We'll just see about that, ne? You will not be getting a single millimeter of MY hair. Just you watch. You'll probably be leaving this place with only your soul once I'm done with you."

"Hmmm… feisty too… Gutsy… You are clearly the one destined for me." Kouga said as he reappeared. Kagome groaned silently but didn't let him get to her when her life was on the line.

"Yo, you fat balding demon!" She goaded Manten, "Wanna try and catch me?" She ran as fast as she can with her hair flying behind her only adding to the immense frustration that Manten was already feeling. She could sense the green demon following her and was glad that Shippou had left her. As she sighed out loud she heard a whimper behind her and turned around. "Shippou?"

"Kagome I'm scared…!" _Well there goes the safety of the kid…_ She thought sadly. _Well, might as well get this show on the road._ She expanded her powers that she had secretly been practicing and shielded Shippou and threw him to the ground. "Sorry Shippou but you gotta stay somewhere you won't get hurt!" She said as she kept on running.

Manten kept following her without tiring and she finally came to a stop. "So you big bully… ready for a fight?" The great demon let out a deep and long laugh that echoes through the air. "You think it's funny don't you? Well, I'll show you."

And show she did.

She jumped into the air and produced a sword out of nowhere as she started to slash at Manten relentlessly. Back at Sesshomaru and Hiten's fight they could hear Manten's last cries and Kagome's victorious squeals. Hiten immediately became more serious about the fight as he seemed to want to go to his brother and called to the Thunder. His two swords lit up as he charged at Sesshomaru forgetting that Sesshomaru was one of the last heirs to the Western Lands.

And Hiten was easily murdered. Kagome appeared through the bushes with Shippou riding on her shoulder. She and Sesshomaru exchanged smirks and she put her hand up to show him the shining jewels in her hands. "Hold on." She warned and went to Hiten. She bent down and plucked out a few pink jewels out of his head.

_What the hell?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"These are the Shikon jewels of the famous Feudal Legends." She said as if answering Sesshomaru's thoughts. "You know the legend right?"

"Of course." He said immediately. All demons have heard of it. "Well these are parts of the jewel."

"Parts?" _Why parts?_

"Because the jewel was shattered a few millennia ago." A mystical voice answered his thoughts.

[({..**..})]

**Word Count: 1,235**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	11. Lost Legend

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 11 – Lost Legend**_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

[({..**..})]

_Who the… Who said that?_ I thought looking around, carefully analyzing my surroundings. Unfortunately I didn't see Kagome herself except when I turned to look at her. Her eyes were becoming blue-rimmed, her hair was floating all around her and she herself was above the grounds like a Goddess and looking at him full in the face.

"Sesshomaru… Kouga… Shippou…"

"Kagome?" Three voices echoed; mine - soft but curious, the other panicking, the last a soft squeal.

"It is not Kagome as of this moment. As for now I am Midoriko the last Protector of the Jewel."

"Yes, the Sacred Jewel." I clarified for Shippou's unspoken question. "But why are you in Kagome's body? You were believed to be trapped in the Shikon Jewel millennia ago." This time I answered Kouga's question.

Midoriko smiled. "You seem to be the one in charge here." I smirked. "With these morons it is necessary to take charge." I heard identical indignant shouts of protests.

Midoriko, as much as she wanted to continue the amusing – and the first in a millennia – conversation she had little time to do so. "Sesshomaru I am here in an urgent errand. As you may remember Kagome was born to the Higurashi Household where it is known by demons of the famous stories behind its shrine. Its ancestors have been known to carry and protect the infamous Jewel of Four Souls." I nodded using the slightest movement at the right places and waited for her to continue.

"As you must already know Kagome is the last heir so far that inherited the Jewel. But instead of being handed to her it was born inside of her." I nodded; this was no surprise. But to the two morons of course it was very surprising.

"If the power was left alone it could have manifested and been brought out of her body at a later age and providing her with safety for the rest of her life as she would not have had to protect her body to protect the Jewel. But this had not been done. The immense power of the Jewel was experimented with in Kagome's past. It is the cause of her memory loss." I nodded yet again. So far all I heard were things I already knew.

"Though she seems to act like she doesn't know how to control her powers like before; she knows perfectly well how to. That is how she defeated Manten. Though I must warn you Manten is still breathing. She still couldn't bring it in herself to kill him." I sighed inaudibly to any human ears and shook my head. Midoriko shook her head too seeming to agree with me.

"But this time she did not know she let him live. She mistakenly left a shard in his body which will allow him to become alive once more. She has developed her powers to a much more powerful extent than any other priestess has done so. None of the Higurashi Princesses have reached such an extension of power. Not even me." Now I gasped softly. _Holy crap… I always knew she was strong but God this much? Is __**he**__ in for a surprise?_ I chuckled softly. Midoriko seemed to yet again understand where my thoughts were leading and laughed softly alongside me. Kouga was lost; it seemed the only thing he understood was the 'Higurashi Princess' part.

"I will let her retrieve her memories one by one as soon as she meets your brother. I'm sorry but as you already know he is the true heir to the Dog Demon Lands." I nodded gravely; as much as I wanted to go on a rampage when I heard this I only loved Kagome as a sister so unless my feelings for her developed into something weird it was impossible for me to gain my Father's Lands. I shivered at the thought. _That's disgusting… She's like my non blood related sister…_ Again Midoriko smiled and nodded in understanding. I had a strong feeling she could read minds.

"I had to once purposely remove her memories for her safety. Everyone had thought it was because of the accident but it seemed at the time only you understood." I nodded again knowing that she was right. Everyone at the time was panicking so much they didn't even try to put together the pieces.

"But now she must gain them. When she gains them she will feel what she once felt for your brother; it will become even stronger and their bond will strengthen to a much higher extent. Hopefully they will make a much better first impression than they did their first time." This time she chuckled out loud at the memory.

"Because of the experiments Kagome's powers instead of weakening had strengthened ten-fold. Maybe more. It does not help that she was born with an unnatural amount of purifying energy. Now she must learn to control ALL her powers and not only a tenth or less of it. She does not know of the power she has contained within her body. Kagome is the Legendary Priestess or as you may commonly hear The Butterfly Saviour. When she develops her powers to the maximum extent beautiful wings that have been passed down through generations will majestically sprout out from her back. It is a power that no Princess has unlocked as of yet and she will be the first; other than me. But of course as you already heard, her power is much more powerful than mine." _Butterfly Saviour… I always knew it was her… _And yet I still couldn't believe it.

"The Jewel was taken forcibly out of her body through the experiment. But the duplicate Jewel that every Priestess holds in her heart is still in her. Not only that, but the original Shikon – my heart's – powers are still within her since she shares my soul. She is the rebirth of me but her soul is still hers; do not fret. Since she has all that power it is time she put it to use. You must find Lady Kikyou's sister Kaede and train Kagome. Though Kagome knows the basics she lacks the control of releasing her energy. She lets out too much for a small reason and tires easily." I nodded understanding these simple instructions.

As if she read my mind, "It is not easy to find Kaede. She has sealed herself into a cave and retreats away from the world because of her past experiences and her trial for witch craft. She has not forgotten those and you must coax her out gently." _Clearly not my job then… Gentle is not in my vocabulary._

"Oh but it is. How did you think you saved Kagome before then? Going on, as Kagome learns to control her powers an evil demon will come out of hiding. He will use any means to retrieve the rest of the Jewel within Kagome; as she still holds my power, her own Jewel and half my Jewel still resides within her. The 'scientists' were not able to take the whole Jewel from her otherwise it would have killed her. If it killed her they would have to report to the Government and they could not have that, could they?" She said bitterly.

"You will have to find all her friends including the other Wolf and the Monk. You will all have to help her. Your mate – Yes you will gain a mate in the next two years and she is closer than you think and much more powerful than you believe. She, you, your brother and the demon slayer will have to teach her sword fighting and defences. Kaede and her mother will teach her all of her powers and how to control them; the Monk will help them. All of you demons and the demon slayer will have to teach her hand to hand combat and you must also make her take lessons for that. Not from any Master but from The Ice Prince himself."

"No…" I heard Kouga mutter. "That's impossible."

"It is not impossible Wolf, for I am the Ice Prince." I head a gasp from him and I saw a soft smile from Midoriko.

"You are not an Ice Prince anymore. Kagome and your mate have warmed your heart too much. You must teach her. You must also teach her of the skill to keep her heart cold while fighting." She said this sadly, and I nodded gravely. _Kind, sweet Kagome must act cold to save the world…_

"You must also go to Totosai and make her a pair of swords. She must use those swords and allow the swords to get used to her. No other sword would work as it would all crack under the pressure of purifying energy." I understood. _God that's so much work but I know I can handle it._

"And you will naturally know what to do after that. I have already told you too much and now it time for me to go. And Sesshomaru you must learn how to act normally. Stop hiding behind your cold façade. You are a kind person – sorry, demon. Don't hide. Show your emotions and live your life. Because the Great Endeavours start now and you will not know when you will die. Also teach Kagome how to heal people both with herbs and with her miko powers. She will be able to save all of your lives many times, including her own. Do not upset me and prove yourself as the Mate you once were to me. I still love you Sesshomaru and I am glad you have found another after so long…" She chuckled. "I have just revealed your true age have I not? Good luck to all of you, I will be watching and I will help when it is most needed."

A long silence reined the island after she left.

"So wait… you're millennia years old? And SHE was your mate? God you're powerful… Does this mean Kagome's not mine?"

"You do realize that you just heard the true version of a Legend that no one else heard, right… Sort of like a prophecy? Even I get that and I'm younger than you!" A voice scolded.

"You guys are so stupid. Kagome here's fainted and you guys… Impossible…" I muttered.

[({..**..})]

_A/N: __Wow… this chapter was longer and it was updated faster! Much faster! :D I'll try to update soon again. More ideas would help… I have an idea for the next chapter which _**Chibi Emi-Chan**_ helped me with… I'm not sure if she expected to but it triggered something in my head! Also the last chapter, the Thunder Brothers idea came from _**Chi Izumi**_ and thank you so much for it! :D Any ideas anyone?_

**Word Count: 1,724**

_**Reviews Inspire Creaitivity!**_


	12. Hair Crazed Demons

A/N: Enjoy!

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 12 – Hair Crazed Demons**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

What is this feeling? Is this what they call an 'out of body' experience? I feel light and free; unusual compared to what I normally feel. I can see everyone from here. I see Sesshomaru with his mask on, Kouga with a confused expression that seemed stuck onto his face and Shippou with his eyes wide and his mouth set into an "o" shape. I giggled softly at the latter two's faces. There seemed to be a pink mist floating out of my own body. The three boys seemed to be listening to it as well. I went closer to get a better look.

I gasped out loud but no one else heard it. I never even noticed a reaction from any of the demons. This is when I realized that I was invisible to them. Though the lady that looked strangely familiar seemed to sense me and discreetly smiled at me. It took an extremely long time for the lady to finish and when she finally was about to I heard one thing that I heard. Everything else she said somehow for some reason didn't reach me. I think the lady purposefully allowed me to hear this part:

"… prove yourself as the Mate you… were to me. I still love you Sesshomaru… glad you… found another… so long…"

I felt my eyes go unbelievably wide and I glared at Sesshomaru's head knowing he wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. All of a sudden the pink misty lady disappeared into… wait my body? I felt myself be drawn to my soul-sucking body and I felt all go black around me. That was a totally cool 'out of body' experience I had; and I'm pretty sure this isn't what people meant by it… 'cause for me it happened in a more literal sense.

I seemed to come to my own five normal senses as I woke up to – once again – concerned, golden eyes. He was so worried that it surprised me – why should he, a complete stranger be so worried over me? It didn't make sense in any way. Suddenly that last – and only – thing I heard came rushing back to me. "Ohh, Sesshomaru?"? I sang happily. He immediately backed up and asked what was wrong with me and if I was sure I didn't hit my head. I vaguely heard Kouga say, "I think she's lying."

"Sesshomaru, one day I'll tell Rin that you once had a mate and that you're thiiisss old!" I stretched my hands as far as I could go to try and emphasize my point. His golden eyes widened and he shook his head in fear. For some reason his expression seemed familiar to me.

I kept seeing something in my mind's eye but it wasn't coming to surface and I could only make out the same concerned, worry-filled eyes that Sesshomaru had on his face a few moments ago. I shook my head to get rid of the picture. That look – it was filled with something else… longing, passion or… I don't know… This is frustrating. I think I'm just going to ignore it for a while.

Just as I was reaching the end of my 'stretch' I felt something prick my hand. I instinctively brought my hand back to look causing to look like a blur to my eyes. I saw a bit of blood on my finger and I felt Sesshomaru's presence immediately near me. He looked around cautiously as Kouga growled protectively. Shippo jumped up onto my shoulder; I assumed that it was his safe haven.

"Be careful Kagome. I smell something foul in the wind." Kouga added the last part.

"Now is that any way to speak about a beautiful lady like me?" A voice taunted. She appeared right in front of me, Manten behind her smirking evilly at me. Wait, Manten? I thought I killed him. Sesshomaru seemed to sense my confusion. Is it just me or am I saying 'seemed' a lot today? Oh well.

"You didn't kill him. You would have if you didn't leave a shard in him."

Huh? Say what? I was darn confused and then it dawned on me. "Ooohh. I get it now." I paused for dramatic effect. "Well time to get the party started." I screamed out a tyrant – or attempt at a tyrant – roar and charged forwards head bent on killing Manten for sure. But for some reason this time the girl was chasing me too. That made no sense for some reason. "Hey, you red girl!" I got her attention, I mean it was hard not to; she was the only one wearing red here and she was the only other girl here. "Why are you following me?" I asked semi-sweetly.

"Oh, that's easy. Manten here said that you have really nice hair so I wanted to come after it. As you felt before I am a fan of beautiful hair." That sounds sick. Like the vomiting kind of sick not the amazing kind.

"Hey I'll tell you what… You know the white haired dude you saw before… uhhh beside me?" I added since it seemed she didn't see him. I saw her nod and so I continued. "Well he has much nicer hair than I do. And plus it's a different colour; silver, wouldn't that be nicer for your adorable collection?" She didn't seem to note my sarcasm at the 'adorable collection' part. You did, right?

Her eyes widened in realization and then narrowed, looking like she was analyzing his hair from every point by trying to remember his hair from memory. Weirdo! She seemed to make a decision and left me with Manten who stared open mouthed at her retreating back and muttered something about traitorous souls and backstabbers. Anyway after that girl was gone it was only me and Manten. That sounds really creepy.

"So, why are you just standing there?" Manten asked. I snapped out of my intense reveries and looked at him in curiosity.

"Why do you want hair so badly? If you want a strand all you have to do is ask." I questioned. Which is true, I would. "Or you could make a deal with Yura. She has so much hair."

"She does?" He asked me with guarded eyes; cautious.

"Yah she does. Can't you see it?"

He looked around him and apparently saw nothing while I saw millions of black strands of hairs that seemed to make you bleed if you touched it accidently or not.

"Can you hold one out for me?"

"I can't. If you touch it you bleed." He looked awestruck.

"So if I could get that hair I would be more powerful?" I nodded slowly not really knowing what to say. I knew time was running. If I didn't get to Sesshomaru fast enough he might have too many cuts; not that it'll do much on him but still.

"Hey Manten, if you beat me you'll probably get my whole head of hair right?" I emphasized 'head of hair' knowing that it would catch his petty attention. As I thought, his disgusting eyes turned on me with glee. "So why don't you fight me and get this over with?" I taunted him. Again, just like last time, it worked and we got to fighting. This time I produced a bow and arrow out of nowhere and took my time getting used to the feel while dancing around Manten's bolts.

All of a sudden knowing I'd get a typical reaction from the guy, I froze in place and strung an arrow onto my bow. I positioned my feet into the nostalgic stance and let the arrow go flying after a brief "Hit the mark." And hit the mark it did. I rushed over to his body knowing I only had a few seconds before he might wake up because of the stupid shard. I picked it out of him after getting my fingers caked in blood and kicked him in his gut for good measure. I then rushed over to Sesshomaru's aid.

When I got there I saw Sesshomaru punch Yura with his poisonous claws and her chest dissipate. I thought he wouldn't need me but what surprised me was that she just cackled and taunted him. "Is that all you can do puppy? Shame, I thought I would be able to have more fun. Oh well…" She trailed off and gasped in pain.

When she was talking I knew I had to get to work. I searched everywhere for where the hair was coming from and finally found something red and shiny at the top of a huge hairball. I started to climb it by shielding myself and using two arrows to steadily climb the thing. That's when I remembered that I could just jump and get to the top. With that, I put on a burst of speed and jumped high into the air landing straight on the red thing.

I looked down to realize it was in the shape of a skull with gleaming red eyes. I used the arrow in my right hand and charged it with energy and brought it down hard onto the skull. I did it again with the arrow in my other hand. It was starting to crack! I repeated the same process again and again finally cracking it to its halfway point. I guess this is when Yura actually started noticing the fact that her power was being cut off. Oops?

She came after me while sitting on her hairball and Sesshomaru chased after with determination brimming in his eyes. What for? I got back to work on finishing what I started and I was only one more smash away (maybe two) when I got knocked off the hill and felt myself flying through the air. This is it; I'm gonna die. I closed my eyes waiting for the thud of my body against the ground. Instead I felt my body be caught by strong arms. "Sesshomaru? I murmured softly. He nodded as I opened my eyes. "We need to smash the skull once more and then all her powers will be gone."

He nodded once more and started heading off toward the general direction while I charged my arrow once more. I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye and I realized I charged it too much… again. "Sorry." I muttered sheepishly. He let me go when we were at about the height of the skull and I gracefully landed on my butt. Ouch… that was gonna leave a mark. I quickly got up before Yura realized I was here and scrambled around looking for the skull. I finally saw it hidden in a net of grey hair. She has grey hair here? Gross. I brought out my bow as well and let the arrow go straight at the skull after releasing a sharp _TWANG!_

I noticed all the hair start to grey around me and I realized that the grey lump I saw before was just the beginning of the destruction I caused for her. I smirked while jumping off the hill and looking for Shippou. I didn't bother with Sesshomaru since we both know that now that Yura can't regenerate he'll be fine. I let him be and was startled out of my thoughts when I felt something heavy land on my shoulder, interrupting my balance for a moment or two. "Shippou? You're safe! Thank God!" I hugged him tightly to my chest as I ran. Then I remembered. "What happened to Kouga?" I heard a muffled response and I let Shippou go. He took his time taking in huge gulps of air while saying that Kouga went to look after his mother since someone needed to watch her and that Shippou wouldn't be able to handle it. "He's such a wimp." I muttered.

I heard silent footsteps follow behind me. Well they would have been soft if it hadn't been for the crunching sounds the bones on the ground were causing. Wait… bones? I squealed and ran away from the place leaving poor Sesshomaru in my dust.

[({..**..})]

_A/N: Wow…. That was double the length of what I normally promised. I'm proud of myself. And please don't forget to review. I never got any reviews for the last chapter and it breaks my heart to see that no one cares about my feelings. I mean I sort of owe you guys these chapters for not updating for so long but now I'm solely focussed on this story and I'm getting no thanks. I'm trying to update faster too because 1) I want to get it done before school starts, 2) I like this story the best out of all my stories, and 3) I want to keep you guys happy after waiting so long for these chapters. And I'm getting no thanks… even though two of the reasons are selfish…. But it still means you guys are getting updates! Please review! _

**Word Count: 2,025**

_**Reviews Help Inspire Creativity!**_


	13. Resurfacing Memories

A/N: Enjoy!

**The Goddess Who Brought Hell**

_**Ch. 13 – Resurfacing Memories**_

**KAGOME POV**

[({..**..})]

"Oh!" I gasped as we finally found Kouga. He was sitting with Shippou's mother; more like beside actually. She looked so pale; her eyes were closed and her hands were folded on her stomach. She already resembled a dead corpse. With Shippou still on my shoulder and his tears soaking my shirt as they fell I urged Sesshomaru to follow closely as I went on ahead.

"Shippou, what is your mother's name?" I asked him gently.

"Ki-Kiyoko." He stumbled across that one name. _I have to save her. No matter what_. I determinedly thought. I was not going to let this already fatherless child become motherless as well. I was glad I killed that hair-crazed beast, what's-his-name?

Blue energy pulsed out of my hands as I let them hover above the mother's weakly pulsing heart. Her pulse was dangerously low even for a demon. I could feel everything around me all of a sudden. I felt the trees around me; Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippou. The mother's thoughts were open to me. I was able to hear everything she wanted to say to Shippou; thinking she was dying. I could feel the surprise she felt when she realized she was slowly coming towards the light; then the surprise she felt when she realized I was within her mind. I was controlling her actions; urging her to not succumb to the darkness and the sadness around her. I reminded her of Shippou and the fact that he still needs a mother.

A few minutes later I had saved her; I felt it and I knew that she also needed plenty of rest. I placed her in a coma that would last approximately a day and ordered Kouga to carry her around until we find a place to lay her down in a comfortable position. Of course Kouga being Kouga complained worse than Shippou would. I turned around to look at Sesshomaru who I noticed was looking awestruck at something behind me. I pinched him to see if he would react but curiously he didn't. I spun around on my feet to look at what held his gaze captive.

Shippou gasped, astonished, while still sitting on my shoulder. All the trees surrounding us were now healthy and thrumming with blue light. It seemed as if I released too much energy once again. But what held us captive was not that the trees were humming with energy, especially considering they were once looking dead and were perfect for firewood; no, it wasn't that, but it was that the trees seemed to be bowing down to me. I slowly walked towards the trees and held my hands out to them.

"Please stand," I whispered. "Keep living and provide fresh air to those who need it when they land here as we have." It seemed as if they silently accepted my request as they stood straight as they once were.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and he was smiling serenely. _Since when does he smile? _"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

I think I pulled him back to reality as he looked around with wide eyes and then pasted on his mask once again. "Yes, I am fine." _Man, he even started talking weird again._ I shook my head at him when his head snapped towards the sky. My ears vaguely heard a whirring sound… a helicopter? I looked up to see a helicopter starting to descend onto the deserted island.

A guy that looked a bit like Sesshomaru got off and caught my gaze. _Those were the eyes. The worried gaze, filled with something else I couldn't define._ His eyes snapped open, wide in surprise. "K-Kagome?"

With just saying my name, I was sucked into a void of darkness. I opened my eyes to see another me, who looked a few years younger. She was sitting there with a boy dressed in a red hakama. _Who is he?_

"_Inuyasha?" I heard the young Kagome say. _

"_Yah, wench?" He rudely replied. _

"_Don't call me a wench." She said exasperated. "How many times have I told you that?" She shook her head. _

"_But I'm the only one who calls you a wench. That way if someone tries to be me and they say your name back, it means it's not the real me." He replied, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. _

_The younger Kagome hugged him tightly in response with tears in her eyes. _

I came back to reality and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

"Yah wench?" He asked gruffly with an underlying tone of humour.

Instincts came over me as I ran to him and hugged him around the middle. I held onto him for five seconds before I was roughly pushed away.

"Who are you? You stupid wench! You don't just go around hugging people at random!" He said.

I stared at him blankly. "You… you don't remember me, do you?" I whispered softly, feeling tears gather in my eyes for some unknown reason. How could some guy I don't know make me react so weirdly? How could he make me feel so sad? So bad?

[({..**..})]

**INUYASHA POV**

[({..**..})]

The wench just hugged me.

And I wanted to hug her back.

What's wrong with me?

She held a familiar scent around her and it reminded me of something. What was it? But I couldn't hug her. She was a stranger; a nobody.

Then why? Why when she started to cry, I felt so terrible? I always feel bad when girls cry… but I felt terrible for this? I felt like I owed her something but I couldn't remember what it was. I knew I had something with her. I felt a spark when I looked into her eyes. Chocolate-brown doe eyes. I felt myself blank out…

"_Inuyasha?" A soft spoken, high-pitched voice called out, scared, terrified of something._

"_Kagome? Where are you?" I heard the younger voice of mine calling out for her. I was terrified __**for **__her. Why?_

"_Inuyasha… Inuyasha! There are so many spiders here. And it's so dark. Help me Inuyasha!" She was so scared. For some reason I knew how much she was horrified of spiders and the dark. _

"_I'm coming Kagome! Just stay there and keep talking loudly." _

"_O-Okay… Hurry! Aren't some spiders poisonous? You told me so." _

_**They were, and I knew it at that age as well.**__ But young Inuyasha couldn't tell her that now. "No. When did I say that? Just stay still." _

_After a few more pain-filled minutes, Kagome was found. Her chocolate-brown doe eyes stared up at me, filled with trust and hope._

"_I was so scared Yasha. So scared…" She whimpered. I and the young Inuyasha heard her sniffles even though they were muffled into the hakama. _

"_You're fine. You're fine Kagome. I'm here now. I'll never let you go anywhere by yourself anymore. I'll always be there for you." _

_A reply was never heard. The girl had fallen asleep in his arms. _

"_I love you, Kagome." A soft, male voice was heard. _

"That was a hell of a memory." I whispered to myself.

Wait. CHOCOLATE-BROWN DOE EYES? "That girl… she's Kagome. That's why." All of a sudden I felt a rush of memories pour into me from nowhere.

…_Passion filled kisses… heavy scents… vanilla and jasmine and all the other sweet scents combined…_

"_Inuyasha, HELP!" _

"_Inuyasha am I your friend now?" _

"_Inuyasha? Are you my protector? Mommy says you are!" _

"_When we're older, will you marry me Inuyasha?" _

"_Inuyasha, I'm scared! Where are you?" _

"_Inuyasha? Why were you with her at lunch today? You are mine!" _

"_I'll see you later, Inuyasha!" _

"_Do you promise, Inuyasha?"_

"_Inuyasha? Will you always be there for me?" _

"_Inuyasha? Do you love me?" _

"_Inuyasha… don't leave me!" _

"_Inuyasha… I love you… but I have to go now."_

"Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!" I had hurt her. After promising her I would always be there for her and never hurt her! I hurt her!

I chased in the direction of her scent. I forgot about my brother needing my rescue. The only thing on my mind was Kagome now. I need her.

"Inuyasha…" I heard Sesshomaru start… "Do not overwhelm her. Start at being friends with her now. She will slowly regain her memories. The more time she spends with you, the faster the memories will come to her. Unlike you, she will not regain them all at once. Take your time."

"If time is what she needs, I will give her that." I said, determined. She remembered me first and then I hurt her. I will help her remember our love.

We will ignite once more.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! For not updating sooner. It's been months. I have legit reasons I tell you.

I have work now. So I have no time anymore.

I was struggling to balance work and school and extra-curriculars before.

I did have a writer's block.

Every time I nearly finished this chapter (3 times!) my computer freakin crashed! And I LOST EVERYTHING. EVERYTIME.

So basically this is my 4th draft of this chapter. And each time it's been different. So I have no idea where my story is going anymore.

School is so freakin hard now… Way too much stress. I was ready to just give up on my stories and delete them all.

But I made up my mind to just update whenever I have time. I'm trying my best people!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!


End file.
